Touch
by Hokuto-chan
Summary: ... A Sorata/Arashi lemon. Not very graphic, but a lemon. If you can't read this type of things, don't read it. And please, don't get mad at me for the nature of the fic. I warned you..


Author's Notes: This is a lemon. Not a very graphic one, but a lemon nonetheless. If you're not supposed to be reading these types of things, please don't read this.   
  
Contains spoilers for November Asuka 2001 and January Asuka 2002.   
  
Sorata/Arashi... and only Sorata/Arashi. ^__^;;;;   
  
~   
  
Sorata pulled Arashi over to him and pressed his lips against hers, tangling his fingers in her hair with his free hand. He thought that she would have pulled away and yelled at him, and at worse, hit him, but maybe, just maybe..   
  
His heart lept as she relaxed and began kissing him back. The kiss was salty and warm, because of the tears that had made her beautiful face turn slightly puffy, and Sorata flicked his tongue out to lick her lips. She stiffened slightly as his tongue pressed against her lips, then she relaxed and opened her mouth to let him in. Sorata made a thorough sweep of her mouth, memorizing her taste, of strawberries and the slight bitterness of tea. After a moment, they pulled back at the same time. He was all too aware of the smile on his face, and of the flaming blush on hers, but he didn't care. He was so happy at the moment, he couldn't believe it. He leaned forward and gave her another kiss on the cheek. She gave him a look, which he ignored as he continued to plant kisses across her face.   
  
Occasionally, Arashi moved her head to catch his mouth and when she did, he smoothed her hair back and held her closer. She climbed closer onto the bed until she was nearly sitting on his lap, and then remembered his injuries.   
  
"Oh..I'm sorry, Sorata-san..." Arashi started to climb off the bed, but Sorata caught her in his arms and pulled her to lay her head on his shoulder. He reached down and tugged at the laces on her shoes. When he got them undone enough, Arashi toed her boots off, and they landed on the floor next to the bed.   
  
"Nee-chan?" Sorata asked softly.   
  
"Mmm?" She murmured into his neck.   
  
He opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it and settled for kissing the top of her head.   
  
"I'm sorry." She said suddenly, and when he looked down at her in suprise, she kept talking. "I was always hitting you, or insulting you...I'm sorry."   
  
He tightened his grip around her waist. "Don't worry about it, Nee-chan. I know why you did it..it's alright."   
  
"But-" Sorata interruppted her by placing his finger on her lips.   
  
"Put it behind you, Nee-chan. Now is the only thing that matters."   
  
"...What about our future?" She placed her head back on his shoulder.   
  
"What would you like to happen in it?"   
  
Arashi hesitated. "I want to be able to love you. Freely. With no limitations..."   
  
Sorata smiled. "I want that too, Arashi." He kissed her forehead lovingly.   
  
Arashi shifted suddenly and before Sora could blink, was straddling him. Now, this was, he thought, very strange behaviour for her. He just hoped that if she stayed on top of him for very long, that she wouldn't feel a part of him pressing into her.   
  
"Um...Nee-chan..." It was his turn to blush as he regarded the woman in his arms. She gave him a slightly shy smile and looked out toward the window. Sorata occupied himself with thinking about anything but Arashi, and anything besides the fact that they were the only people in the room, much to the chagrin of his body.   
  
Arashi shifted a little bit across his hip, bringing Sorata crashing to reality. He looked at her a little strangely. "Nee-chan...are you alright?"   
  
"I'm perfectly fine, why do you ask?" She tilted her head to the side and gave him an all too innnocent smile. He wasn't fooled.   
  
"Nee-chan, you better go. You've been here a while." He tried to tug at her sleeve, but decided that looked stupid and dropped his hand to her hip instead.   
  
"...I don't want to go, Sorata..." Arashi leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm afraid something will happen to you in the middle of the night. That's why I've been sitting here since you were admitted to the hospital...you almost died...what if something happens and you do?"   
  
Sorata smiled and patted her back. "I'm glad to know you care about me, Nee-chan."   
  
"I care about you alot, Sorata..." she suddenly leaned back and stared straight into his eyes. ", and THAT'S why I want to stay and make sure you're going to be alright...and..."at this Arashi blushed and leaned forward to whisper the rest into his ear.   
  
If Sorata hadn't been sitting down, he suspected he would have fallen over onto his face. He looked at her with great surprise written across his features. "Are you sure, Nee-chan? I mean, that would be kinda rushed and ...really...weird..."   
  
Arashi flushed deeply. "Are you saying you want me to get off your lap?"   
  
Sorata didn't have to think about it. "Of course not!" He smiled and kissed her cheek."...If you're sure about this, but why exactly?"   
  
Arashi pressed her face into his neck. "I don't know, I think it just...would be nice." She kissed the nape of his neck.   
  
He chuckled. "I have a feeling that didn't come out the way you wanted it too, but I know what you meant." Then he tilted her chin back and kissed her.   
  
She kissed him back, and pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. He smiled against her lips, and pressed his tongue against them. She opened her mouth to let him in, gasping as his tongue swept violently against hers. He held her, supporting her with his right arm, while his remaining hand crept up to undo the collar of her school uniform.   
  
Arashi pulled back and kissed his cheek. "I'll do it," she whispered. He nodded, kissing her lips briefly, then leaned back on his elbows and watched as she undid her top and shrugged out of it, dropping the garment off the side of the bed. She flushed slightly, and crossed her arms in front of her, then realized she was still straddling his waist. She flushed a deeper red and got off his lap, instead, curling up next to his side. Sorata chuckled and pulled at her hand.   
  
"Let me see.." he said quietly, as there was need to talk loudly, not with how close they were to each other.   
  
Arashi uncrossed her arms and instead wrapped them around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder. Sorata smiled and laid a hand on her bare side. His eyes widened. "You're so cold..." he whispered, his hand a warm contrast against her skin. He brought his hand up to cup her breast through the thin fabric of her bra.   
  
Arashi kissed the nape of his neck. "Will you warm me up?" He kissed her forehead and slid his hand under her bra.   
  
"I'd be happy to..." he kissed her neck again, then down to her collarbone. She shifted to give him better access to her shoulders and throat, and then as an afterthought reached behind her back to unhook her bra. It joined her shirt on the floor, and was quickly followed by other articles of clothing. Sorata continued to kiss her shoulders, not daunted by her movements. Arashi gave him a thoughtful look, and then took hold of his IVs.   
  
He pulled back to look at her. "Nee-ch-ACK!" He winced as she pulled the IVs out, flinching at the slight pain. Arashi let the IVs drop to the side of the bed, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry.. but if you have the IVs in, I can't take your robe off..."   
  
Sora blinked. ".. Take my robe off?" He blinked as he noticed that she was not wearing anything now, and smiled slightly. Arashi noticed this and flushed violently, hands trembling with hesitation. Sorata observed with amusement (and with notice that a certain part of him really enjoyed the sight of her) the flush spreading to her lower neck, and kissed her shoulder lovingly.   
  
"You really are beautiful," he said, and buried his face in her neck. Arashi stopped blushing and looked down at him, smiling. She gently took a hold of his hospital robe.   
  
"We need to get this off you, okay?" She asked the boy, who was still inhaling her scent. He nodded absently, nibbling tenderly at her throat.   
  
It took a while, but Sorata's robe and some bandages joined the discarded clothing on the floor, leaving them both taking in the sight of the other's body, and occasionally, kissing or touching the other with tenderness. Finally, Arashi couldn't take the pent up emotions anymore and positioned herself over him, looking down into his face.   
  
Sorata looked up at her as her hair dangled down, tickling his face. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her again, hands laying on her hip. He punctuated the question by leaning up and giving her breast a quick kiss. Arashi bit her lip, but nodded.   
  
"If you're not totally sure, we won't." He said, again.   
  
"I'm sure..." she said, then positioned herself over him. "I'm not going to be very good at this..." she hesitated, then brought herself down sharply, swallowing the cry of pain that raised in her throat.   
  
Sorata leaned up and kissed her again, and she leaned into him, tears falling down her cheeks. He pulled his mouth away and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Does it hurt that much?" he murmured, stroking her back.   
  
Arashi shook her head. "No...no..it's just...that...I love you...Sorata..." she said and leaned back, looking at him.   
  
Sorata leaned back against the pillow and looked back at her. "I love you too, Arashi." He smiled and she smiled back, and then as the pain ebbed away she grasped his shoulders and began to slowly move herself up and down.   
  
Sorata propped himself up on his elbows and pressed his face into her shoulder as she moved, moaning softly. She gave out a soft whimper, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer. He ignored the pain of his ribs, and of her nails digging into his skin, and pressed himself against her.   
  
"It's okay, Arashi.." he half moaned, half whispered into her ear. "You're very good."   
  
Despite herself, the miko flushed even more and Sorata chuckled, kissing her cheek and then covering her mouth with his as she began to give out small cries of pleasure. "Shh.." he pulled back for a moment. "Not too loud...someone might hear us..." he ignored his own advice and groaned loudly, closing his eyes, and not noticing as the bandage around his forehead began to become undone.   
  
Arashi bit her lip as the fabric fell across her own shoulder, a reminder of his injuries and how wrong it was for them to do this. But...it felt so wondefully right... and they both needed this, they both wanted this. She reached up a hand and pushed the fabric away, then kissed her partner again, with as much love as she could bear.   
  
She broke the kiss off a moment later, then let out a loud cry against the now sweaty skin of his neck. As much as it was uncomfortable, it was pleasurable, the feel of him inside of her. He seemed to feel the same way, and was stifling his own growing moans against her shoulder, not noticing anything but her in the growing heat of the room.   
  
Arashi bit her lip a little bit, bracing herself against him. His eyes opened, bright with love and passion, but at the same time dulled with pain. Arashi kissed him again, then buried her face into his neck, taking in shaky breaths. Sorata wrapped his arms around her frame, helping her in her rhythm.   
  
Suddenly, he moaned, loud and throaty. "Arashi..." he couldn't finish his sentence, but she understood and pressed her mouth against his again, absorbing his groan as he stiffened and then relaxed, and held her tighter.   
  
She gave his tongue an encouraging lick, then moved her train of thought back to the task at hand. Her hair was starting to get in the way, she noticed with irritation, as strands of it stuck to her forehead and neck. Sora noticed as well, and brushed them away, licking her neck. She closed her eyes at the sensation and moaned again. Sorata panicked for a moment, because it was a rather loud moan, and kissed her briefly, bringing his hand up to cup her breast between them. She was begining to cry out more, not caring if anyone heard or came in. He flinched each time she did, and pressed his lips against hers. She was trembling a little, and leaned into him, moaning into his mouth. He was moaning as well, tangling his fingers in her hair.   
  
She leaned into him as her body was overtaken by shudders, stifling her loud cry of pleasure into his mouth. When her trembling subsided, they sat together on his bed, doing nothing but kissing, arms wrapped tightly around each other.   
  
Finally, his stamina started to die and he broke the kiss, leaning back into his pillow to look up at his love. She smiled at him, her eyes softer then he had ever seen them. With a small sigh, she moved off his lap and curled up at his side, wrapping her arms around his waist. She felt slightly empty, now that he was no longer inside of her, and her emotions that were threatening to spill out weren't helping any.   
  
Sorata shifted onto his side, careful of his bandaged arm, and cuddled the woman to him, pulling the bed sheets to her shoulder.   
  
"Was that so bad?" Arashi asked, looking up at him curiously. He shook his head fervently, ignoring the pain that came from that movement. "I'm glad," Arashi continued, snuggling into his arms. "...I love you.."   
  
Sorata smiled gently. "I know, Arashi." He lowered his head with a little effort and kissed her forehead. "I love you, too... now, let's rest." he chuckled lightly, and waited until her breathing had become deep and even before drifting off to dream of his lovely maiden.   
  
  
  
END 


End file.
